Babysittin' Pokemon? I Think Not!/Transcript
(The episode begins with Ash giving Lycanroc a bath) Ash: Easy, Lycanroc, you'll be clean and squeaky as soon as possible. Lycanroc: Lycanroc! Ash: Hey, Misty! Look at what I made! (Shows her a bubbly Pikachu) Misty: Hmmm, not bad. Ash: It's a Pikachu. Misty: Oh right, that is good! (Suddenly, a fly swoops by Misty, causing her to scream) Misty: Fly, fly, fly, fly, fly, fly, fly, fly, fly! Ash: Hey, hey, hey Babe, I got this (grabs a fly swatter to try and hit the floor) Come to Ash you little- (Ash misses too soon, and suddenly trips over Lycanroc in the bathtub as mud splatters all over him and Ash, suddenly Lycanroc looks at mud all over him and is horrified, and he gets raving mad with his eyes turning red) Ash: Oh no! Not again! Misty: Oh god! (Lycanroc suddenly attacks and chases Ash) Ash: Lycanroc, I was gonna hit the fly, not you! Misty: Charizard, help Ash! (Charizard is snoring) Misty: Charizard, you know Ash is your trainer, he needs his Pokémon. (Charizard ignores Misty by groaning "No") Misty: Look, if you don't help your trainer, I will send you to the Pokémon pound, do you hear me? Ash: NOO! NOT THE DAMN POUND! I RAISED HIM! HE'S MINE!! MISTY, WHY I OUGHTA--- Misty: O.K. I get carried away....wait was Charizard drugged, GARY!!! (Charizard snores and ignores Misty again) Misty: You have 10 minutes, 10, 9, 8, 7- (Ash screams "MISTY!" as Lycanroc is still chasing him trying to bite him) Misty: -5, 4, 3, 2- Ash: OW! Misty (gasps): Ash! (Ash grumpily arrives with Lycanroc biting his butt through his pants) Ash (sarcastically): THAT POCKET MONSTER BIT ME IN THE BUTT!!! Oh, Oh! Thanks for the help. (Gets angry) You 2 never have control of yourselves, all you do is act lazy and out of control. (Charizard blows fire at Ash's face) Now that feels relaxing! But that's not the point! You two are acting like little children! (we cut into Charizard's vision and mind, where Ash's speech is just "Blah, Blah, Blah!" then Lycanroc's mind and vision, where Ash's speech is more of a nostalgia) ARE YOU TWO EVEN LISTENING TO ME?! (The two just stand still) LOOK! If you don't stop this behavior, there will be consequences, but not the pound because Misty's overprotective and i raised you two... Misty: Look, Calm down. Ash: (Flips her off, but blurred), Anyways, so what do you two have to say for yourself about this? (The two try not to show guilt and show them sad faces) Ash: No, No! No faces this time! I've decided my consequence! You'll be spending the rest of the afternoon cleaning up this kitchen, and i want this kitchen cleaned up by 5:00pm, GOT IT?! (Lycanroc and Charizard nod) Ash: Good, now GET TO WORK! (Lycanroc let’s go of Ash's pants, and Charizard, while we sees Ash's heart shaped underpants from when Lycanroc bit him, as he storms off) (We then cut to Hopgoblin sleeping in his bed in his castle room, but Ben as Pesky Dust appears and tries to wake up Hopgoblin) Pesky Dust: Psst! Hop! (Hop snores) Hey Hop! Wake Up! It's time to play!! Hopgoblin: Wait I got Chores, go away, me play later! Pesky Dust: Don't make me do my special power, the power of sneeze. Hopgoblin: Who cares? (Pesky Dust groans and does make a sneezing powder to Hopgoblin, waking him up) Hopgoblin: Never, WAKE ME UP! AGAIN, TINKER BELL! Now, what alien do we play with? Pesky Dust: Why don't we play with- (slaps the Omnitrix symbol and turns into XLR8) XLR8: XLR8, up for some hockey? Hopgoblin: Yay, me do hockey with XLR8! (Cuts to them wearing brace pads and helmets while skidding doing hockey around each hall in the castle, either of them hit the pad each time to throw it in their section, Meanwhile Eric and Rook are working with each other) Eric: No, no, no, you put the potions right there! Right there! Rook: When I heard Ben was you're descendent, I was surprised of the magic he learned, I never thought he inherited your stubbornness. XLR8 (zooms by): Hey, I'm not stubborn. (Rook gives him a smirk) Okay, maybe I am. Hopgoblin: What happened? We done playing? Eric: More like done making a mess, you 2 need to be careful, you're gonna break something. XLR8 (zooms out of the place, and then zooms back in with a baseball glove and ball): Look what I found in storage. (Omnitrix times out) Ben: Baseball, you know these things you might do someday. Did you know I used to play in the Little League Championship? Eric: That's just great, now can you leave me alone? Ben: Well, I'm trying to help, you don't have to be such a cranky old man about it. Eric: I died at this age, Ben. I'm not gonna play catch with you, Okay? I have stuff to do. Hopgoblin: Grumpy Eric! Ben: No he's right, Hop, he never experienced any fun besides being a harda**, he spends time with Kyra, and his new dragon triplets, but he can't bother spend time with his great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great- Eric: Okay, you know what? Stop saying great matching the number of Spellbinders of the century, and I need a break, Okay, let's play ball! Ben: Yeah! (He gets in a position while Rook and Hopgoblin watch them play) Eric (sarcastically): Let's play ball. Okay toss me the ball, we'll play fetch. You ready? (Suddenly Ash enters, Eric turns and suddenly gets hit on the head, Rook and Hopgoblin said, "Oh") Ben: You're out! Hey Ash, what's up? Ash (sits in Eric's chair and rubs his temples): I need a break. Rook: You do not seem to be cheerful lately. Misty: That's Ash when he's rough with 2 of his Pokémon. Ash: At least I didn’t want to send Charizard to the pound. Misty: Ash! Ben: Okay, everybody chill out! (Turns to Misty) Hey, cuz, have you asked Kyra if she ever played baseball before? Eric: Will you shut up? Ben: I'm trying to help! Here Rook, catch! (Tosses the ball to Rook, who suddenly grabs it) Rook: Ben is right, perhaps baseball is a good sport. (Throws the ball back to Ben, who catches it in the glove) Ash: That's not the point, Charizard is lazy, tiresome, can't train well, can't do anything I say, and Lycanroc, he's a bomb waiting to go off whenever he gets messy. I can't handle 2 of my Pokémon at once, I need sometime off! Ben: Have you tried getting out? Misty: That's a great idea, Ben, how about we go out for a little bit? Ash: Well, someone needs to watch Lycanroc and Charizard, can you guys do it? Ben, Rook, Eric and Hopgoblin: Uh.... Ash: Maybe if you watch them for awhile, they can mellow out for a little bit, Pikachu can help you. Ben: Well, Okay. Misty: Thanks, Ben, I knew I could count on my cousin. Ash: Then it's settled, you and Rook can watch Charizard, while Hopgoblin and Eric watch Lycanroc. Ben: Yes, it's settled! (we cut to the gang in Ash's home) Ben: Alrighty you two, listen up! (the two pokemon stand still) Okay, don't make me use Ghostfreak! Eric: We're going to be watching over you 2 while Ash and Misty are out, we need you both to be on your best behaviors while they're away, alright? Lycanroc: Lycanroc! Charizard: Char! Ben: Okay guys, let's have some fun! Rook, you're with me, we're gonna watch Charizard for a little bit. Rook: For a Charizard, he need some help staying awake and train better. Ben: That's a good idea, come on, Charizard, let's get some air! (Ben, Rook and Charizard walk out, while that leaves Eric and Hopgoblin with Lycanroc, as they both stare at him with looks, while Lycanroc sniffs at them) Eric: Oh, this is going to be fun, while my descendent and his partner are out with a flying dragon, I'm gonna be stuck with a crazy dog and an idiotic Hopgoblin. Hopgoblin: Hey, me hate it when you grumpy, we be serious, Ash and Misty trust us with Lycanroc, we watch him. no ploblemo! Eric: Alright, alright! We'll do it. (we cut to a montage where Ben is using his aliens to try to entertain Charizard) (Ben turns into Jetray to get him to fly up in the air, but Charizard just lays down) (Next, Ben turns into Heatblast to be ready to face him, he pecks on his shoulder, who suddenly burst out flames, while Heatblast dodges them by absorbing it, provoking a challenge, Charizard battles Heatblast with fists and fights) (Ben suddenly turns into Terraspin to dodge Charizard's flame throwing, which then blows right back it up) (Then Ben turns into Humungousaur to fight Charizard) (Then turns into Stinkfly when he's flying after him, dodging his flames, while he’s tries squirting his goo) (Then Ben turns into Big Chill to freeze Charizard) (we cut to Hopgoblin trying to play with Lycanroc) Hopgoblin: DOHOO! You stupid dog! why you no get stick? what do you want?! (Lycanroc stands still, doing nothing) Hopgoblin: No! YOU NO TALK TO ME?! (hyperventilates) BEN!! I'M GONNA THROW A TANTRUM!! THIS IS WILDMUTT THING ALL OVER AGAIN!! WHAT DO ME DO?! (Angerly looks at Lycanroc with his fists balled up) YOU NO TALK, ME MAKE YOU TALK! (starts fighting Lycanroc, which alerts Ben and becomes ??? to stop the situation) Ben as ???: Hop, knock it off! Hopgoblin: Lycanroc no play with me! Ben as ???: Well, you don’t have to attack him to get him to play with you. Hopgoblin: Me know, me sorry. Ben as ???: It's fine, here's an idea! (Ben changes back to normal) (Then he picks out the baseball he had earlier) Ben: Hey, Lycanroc! (Throws the ball) Catch! (Lycanroc suddenly runs off) Eric: Ben!, you brought this stupid ball! Ben: Relax!, some dogs can play ball, why can't a grumpy descendent like you can? (Suddenly Lycanroc shows up and drops the ball, which frightens the 3 as he is about to do something, only to suddenly wag his tail and pant happily like any other dog can, which surprises the 3) Ben: You wanna play fetch? Lycanroc: Lycanroc! Ben: Okay, Hop, you give it a try! Hopgoblin: Okay. (Picks up the ball, jumps and throws it) Fetch! (Lycanroc runs over Hopgoblin to get the ball, and he arrives back with it) Hopgoblin: WOW. (Lyncanroc whines and touches his bowl) Ben: Aw, he's hungry, BUT ASH FEEDS HIM LIKE A DOG?! Eric: He's a dog, so what? Ben: Not a dog, but a Pokemon, (in a British accent) So let me show you how a pokemon should eat. (cuts to Ben serving Lyncanroc a ??? with Pepsi) This is how a Pokemon should eat, like a human. (he also feeds him a Cheeseburger) Hold it, gotta remove the pickles! (Removes the pickles and feeds the cheeseburger to him] Eric: Like that? Jeez, sorry Lyncanroc, maybe Ash will serve you like Ben does next time. (Lyncaroc nods, but yawns as he walks to ash's bed and sleeps like a human) (Ben gets a call from Skype, he answers it, it's Misty) Misty: Hey! Ben: Hey! How's the night out? Misty: Well, Ash and me went ???, while you guys were having fun with the guys! Ben: Oh I see, Hey can I talk to Ash? Misty: Sure. (Calls to Misty) Hey babe! (Gives the phone to Ash) Ash: Hey, bud! Ben: Hey, pal! (Calls out to Lycanroc) Hey boy, look who it is. (Lycanroc gets up and runs up to Ben and is happy to Ash) Lycanroc: Lycanroc! Ash: Hey, Buddy! (to Ben) So, how's it going? Ben: Well, Hop had trouble trying to play with him the other time, but I came by and played catch with him. Eric: That's still stupid. Ben (to Eric): Hey, at least it worked, don't judge it! (To Ash) Anyway he was also hungry, so I poured some Pepsi in his bowl and- (realizes Ash has an awkward look on his face) Oh sorry man, I didn't realize- It won't happen again. Ash: Oh no, it's not that, normally Pokémon food would've been better, but sometimes it seems like it was made for money. I remember back then he was previously Rockruff. (Flashback to the Pokémon episode with Rockruff, where at Alola) Ash: I remember like it was yesterday. (Flashback ends) Ash: That's why I care for him, I know I'm hard on him, but I care about him like I care about Pikachu. Ben: you gotta admit, that's cute Ash (on Skype): Yeah, (to Lyncaroc) sorry for treating you like an idiot, i hope me and Misty can do better next time. (Lyncaroc licks the phone) Thanks bud. see ya later! (we cut to Ben and Hopgoblin trying to play with Charizard again) Hopgoblin: Uhhhhhh...... what do we do Ben? he no play, he stand there like unemployed whale! Ben: (groans as he selects Ghostfreak on his Omnitrix) Play.. PLEASE!!!!! (Charizard groans "No!" and lays back down) Okay, you left me no choice! (Turns into Ghostfreak) Ben as Ghostfreak: Charizard, time to play! (Charizard yawns) Boo! (Pulls out his tentacles to scare him, but it doesn’t) Okay. Can I possess him? Hopgoblin: You could try! Ben as Ghostfreak: Okay, here goes! (When he tries to possess him, Suddenly Charizard rolls over and accidentally touches the Omnitrix, chasing Ben to suddenly change into an Omnitrix version of him, as he flashes in front of Hopgoblin) Ben as Charizard: Holy smokes! What just happened? Hopgoblin: One minute you try possess Charizard, he suddenly scratch Omnitrix! Ben as Charizard: Yeah, (realizes something) But what should i name myself? Hopgoblin: ChariBen? ChariBen: YES! Great idea! (record scratches as he realizes something) But how are we gonna Charizard to be happy? Hopgoblin: What if you and Charizard spar each other? ChariBen: I could do that! Hey, Charizard! (Pecks his shoulder) (Suddenly, Charizard opens his left eye to discover ChariBen, and glares a dagger at him, who does the same right back at him) ChariBen: Wanna fight? Charizard: Char! (ChariBen and Charizard prepare to face each other) (Then they charge toward each other) (First they punch each other) (Then they fly into the sky after each other) (Then they blow fire at each other) Eric: Hey Guys, what's going on? Hopgoblin: Ben trying out ChariBen. Eric: Oh I se-HE'S TRYING OUT WHAT? Hopgoblin: Yeah! Eric: WHY? WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM? Hopgoblin: That they spar each other? Eric: You idiot! Ash and Misty said they will be back in ??? minutes!! We can't let them s- Rook: Ash and Misty are here! Eric: Oh crap! We're dead! (ChariBen and Charizard prepare to charge at each other, to hit a sonic boom) (Meanwhile, Eric, Hopgoblin and Rook distract Ash and Misty by making sure they don't get in the house) Ash: Hey Guys! Eric, Rook and Hopgoblin: Hey! (Nervously) Ash: What's going on? Rook: We were just watching Lycanroc sleeping. Eric: Yeah, that's it, he's well behaved! Ash: Okay, what about Charizard? Hopgoblin: He outside spar- (punched by Eric) Eric: Oh you know him, taking a nap as usual! Misty: Hey Guys, where's Ben? Eric: Um, oh oh, he's- he's- Hopgoblin: He outside spar- (Rook and Eric pop up behind Misty and Ash doing a symbol which means "don't say anything" towards Hopgoblin) Nevermind, Ben okay! Rook: He fell asleep watching a Sumo Slammers marathon. Misty: Sumo Slammers?, what time was that? Eric: Uh, it was about the time Lycanroc fell asleep, and Lycanroc laid on him watching it! (Ash and Misty have suspicious looks, with Ash having an eyebrow raised) Misty: I'm gonna go check on Ben! (Eric gasps) Ash: I'm gonna go check on Charizard! (Rook gasps) As Ash and Misty prepare to leave, Eric shouts "NO!", much to their shock and confusion. Eric: I mean, I don’t think Ben should be disturbed! Ash: Okay, okay, enough! What is going on? It's obvious you guys are lying to me, so I'm gonna you Guys this once, where is- (Suddenly a crash came from outside, as Ash and Misty to run to see it) (It was ChariBen and Charizard, both were crippled and a Shocked Ash and Misty appear, and they're eyes widen in horror as they notice them) Ash: Charizard? Who is that? (points to ChariBen) Hopgoblin (whispers): Busted... (punched by Eric) Ash: Alrighty, Clonazard! Show yourself some guilt for coming to my house UNINVIT--- (Ash screeches as he notices a familiar symbol on the clone's chest) I know it's you, Ben. time out. (ChariBen stands there) TIME OUT!!! ChariBen: Oh come on, Ash, sure you can't- (Ash presses the symbol to change him back) Ben: Okay, maybe you can. Gotta ask Azmuth if he can remove that function. Ash: Hop....stop giving him ideas, Charizard your better than that, sure Gary drugged you but this? Ben: Come on, i was using my new Charizard form to have fun with him, (sarcastically) now what the hell is wrong with that? Ash: I'll tell you what's wrong! Charizard shouldn't be able to do "human" things, so as Lyncaroc! No human food, no human drink! NADA! So when you fed my Lyncaroc some Pepsi and a cheeseburger. Well, you're just making my Pokemon more stupid. Ben: Take... That... BACK!!! Ash: No. Ben: TAKE IT BACK!!!! Ash: NOOO! (Ben becomes GatorCroc and he, along with Charizard and Lyncanroc get into a rough and violent fight with Ash, causing Misty to alert Serrifias and Cyrus about the violent situation) Rook: Ben, I don't think it's a good place to fight! Eric: It was his idea to start babysitting, not mine! Rook: Eric, your stubbornness is very aggravating. Hopgoblin: Eric stubborn! Eric: Shut up! (Chokes Hopgoblin and gets into a fight with him, while Rook tries to break them up) (Meanwhile in the Hallowpeak, Serrifas is doing a workout video while watching Physical by Olivia Newton-John, while Cyrus is playing mini-golf) Cyrus: Fore! (Suddenly, the phone rings) Serrifas: Hey, hon? Can you get the phone? Cyrus: All right, all right, and turn that music down, so I can hear! (Picks up the phone) Hello? Hey, Misty! Wait what? Come again? (To Serrifas) Hey, Honey, we better leave something's going down! Serrifas: Really? What can it be? (Meanwhile, GatorBen, Ash, Hopgoblin, Rook, Eric, Charizard and Lycanroc are fighting in a big puff of smoke in a cartoonish style, while Misty is waiting impatiently for Cyrus and Serrifas, who suddenly arrived causing the fight stop) Serrifas: What is going on here? (Ben changes back to normal as he, Ash, Eric, Hopgoblin and Rook are suddenly arguing with each other complaining about the situation, with too much of them to not understand, Serrifas roars out loud, causing them to stop fighting) Serrifas: One at a time. Ash: Lycanroc and Charizard have been driving me crazy! Eric: So Ben thought of this stupid idea to babysit them! Ben: Stupid? Eric: You were the one who wanted to play that dumb game of catch, so this is more stupid than that! Ben: Let me remind you something, Eric! You've been dead at this age, you hav been a stubborn piece of ??? ever since! Eric: Take that back! Serrifas: Boys. Ben: You don't know the definition of fun when you're too busy with your potions, while the other Spellbinders got along better with their families! Eric: Well, there's no need for my last descendent to be a lazy piece of ??? when he's drinking smoothies, eating chili fries and meatball subs! Serrifas: Boys. Ben: Well at least I'm not like a descendent whose a grumpy, cynical, non-approving, uncaring, hard-headed old man, why can't you be a fun-loving mellowed guy like I am? Serrifas: BOYS! Ben and Eric: WHAT?! Serrifas: Ash, you do realize how hard you were on your Pokémon? Ash: I never noticed. Serrifas: Why? Ash: Because ever since the event where Charizard was drugged at the Tournament I lost, I've lost touch with him, especially where I had to give him away. Serrifas: And Lycanroc? Ash: He's been angry every time his fur gets messed up and he has to be cleaned up. Serrifas: And Ben, you do realize this was you’re idea, is it? Ben: Yeah, it was, I felt Ash was too bored, so he and Misty needed a night out while we took care of them. Serrifas: And do you know how bad a Pepsi and a cheeseburger is for Lycanroc? Ben: No. Serrifas: If he is exposed to that kind of stuff, then they lose their focus. Ben: I'm sorry. Serrifas: And Eric, you do realize how mean you are to Ben, do you? Eric: Well, I'm hard on him sometimes because I don't want him to fall for another robot. Serrifas: And you do realize it's better to have fun sometimes, do you? Eric: Well Perhaps? Cyrus: Well, I think you fellas learned your lesson, yet? Ben: As a matter of fact--- NOT AT ALL!!! (fights Ash) Cyrus: Im afraid I have to do this, but since you boys are not listening. I'm going to have to send you to the source (Breaths magical fire on the duo, causing them to a world of imagination) Ben: Where are we? Eric: What is this place? Ash: I don't know. Rook: Me neither. Hopgoblin: Hopgoblin don't know either. Lycanroc: Lycanroc? Charizard: Char? ???: You are all in the world of imagination, where ??? ???. More to come. Category:Transcripts